1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for securing a drain tile to a conduit, and more particularly, to a securing device that is adapted for use with a drain tile, corrugated conduit or hose suitable for use with a suction device, suction vehicle or other suction source.
The securing device can be used with a myriad of conduits, including but not limited to, non-perforated drain tile having circular ribs disposed circumferentially and radially protruding about the length of the conduit; reinforced plastic hose having a single reinforcement rib protruding and disposed spirally about the length of the conduit; and virtually any conduit or hose having a protruding rib first end portion configured and dimensioned for use with the securing device and having a second end suitable for use with a suction device.
The securing device includes a securing mechanism constructed and arranged to secure drain tile or other suitable conduits or hoses to a flange subassembly operatively associated with a suction-providing source to extension of the suction to a location to be vacuumed. The securing mechanism ultimately secures the drain tile or corrugated conduit to the securing device via a portion of a securing rod member of the securing mechanism inserted through an aperture or groove in an outer or major pipe, such that the portion of the rod member is enabled to forcibly engage the drain tile between adjacent ribs, resulting in the longitudinal or axial position of the drain tile or corrugated conduit being maintained upon an inner or minor pipe concentric with the outer pipe of the securing device with both inner and outer pipes being axially aligned with and integrally secured to the same annular side of a pipe flange.
In a more preferred embodiment, the securing device provides a superior assembly for use in cleaning drain sewers, in that it provides a more readily adaptable extension of the operating range of a vacuum truck by permitting a releasable connection of drain tile or corrugated hose to the vacuum truck. In a most preferred embodiment, the device provides an assembly having a releasably moveable securing rod member disposed on the outer surface of the outer pipe and a rod receiving aperture or groove through the outer pipe. The rod and groove are cooperatively configured to promote engagement of the rod and drain tile or corrugated hose within an annulus defined by the inner surface of the outer pipe and an outer surface of the inner pipe, resulting in the drain tile or corrugated hose being maintained upon the inner pipe during the entire operation of the vacuum truck.
2. Background of the Prior Art
There is need for a drain tile securing device that can provide a combination of features facilitating convenient adaptation in the field with maximum adaptability to a plurality of conduit or hose types. Previously, there have been efforts to secure a drain tile or hose to a vacuum truck via improvisation in the field, however, these fail to provide the features and advantages of the present disclosure.
In a conventional system, a vacuum truck has tubing associated therewith that permit sewer cleaning without the need for additional apparatus when the truck can be positioned sufficiently proximate to the sewer to be cleaned. However, when the truck cannot be positioned sufficiently close to the sewer to be cleaned, a hose is commonly adapted to an 8-inch flange having an inner pipe extension sized to fit the hose. Securing the hose to the inner pipe extension is usually accomplished through duct tape.
The conventional system as described is generally workable but may suffer failure if the duct tape fails or, as often happens, when the suction applied to the hose is sufficiently great to suck the duct tape from its secured placement, moving it at least partially into the hose, thereby disrupting the seal. Moreover, removal of the duct tape when disengagement of the hose is preferred can be difficult and time-consuming.
A problem associated with such devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a drain tile securing device that is readily fastened to a drain tile in sealable, releasable relation.
Another problem associated with such devices that precede the present invention is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, a drain tile securing device that is readily removed from a drain tile without expenditure of undue amounts of manpower.
There is a demand, therefore, to overcome the foregoing problems while at the same time providing a drain tile securing device that is adaptable to a multiplicity of uses and that is also relatively low in cost to manufacture, and yet possesses extended durability.